


Dragon Age: Inquisition. A Bundle of One Shots.

by urdnot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urdnot/pseuds/urdnot
Summary: This is where i'll post my random DAI one shot's.So far:Ch: 1 &2 - Sera x F!Cadash: Fluff





	1. Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly based off a couple cutscenes throughout game! Kira and Sunshine (ft in fic: Savored Moments) are two different people from two different fics. I hope you enjoy it. (:

A year ago Kira wouldn't have thought she'd be painting a Red Lyrium plagued Tevinter Magister onto a practice dummy to cheer her girlfriend up... yet here she is.. doing just that. It looked more like a blob of red and black, although if you squinted your eyes and turned your head to the side it looks vaguely like Corephishit. This poorly executed idea popped in her head when she caught Sera using the door as a bulls-eye, the Winter Palace and nightmare trip through the Fade seemed to make the elf more anxious for a fight with Corypheus. Kira only hoped this would help, not scare her, since Solas was kind enough to lend her his paint it'd be a shame if it went to waste. She noted to ask Josie to order some more for him, it'd be embarrassing that he lacked paint because the Inquisitor wanted to paint the Inquisition's biggest enemy just to turn it to rubbish.  
“Tadwinks?” a sing-songy voice called from behind her.  
“Wait! Sera!” Kira hopped up and stood in front of her art project to keep her much taller love from seeing it.  
“Too late!” Sera teased then quickly dodged the dwarf's attempts at moving her, “What's this, Inky?”  
“Er- nothing,” she made one last attempt to shield it but failed.  
“You didn't!” she circled around Kira and squealed at the sight of it, “you matched that shit's face perfectly!"  
“I did?” Kira grinned widely, ecstatic to see the elf's enthusiasm.  
“I saw it, now we have to use it,” Sera matched her smile. She propped the dummy up by it's post and darted off with it down the bedroom stairs, “Grab our stuff Tadwinks, I'll set up by Cassandra.”  
Kira slipped Sera's bow and quiver over her shoulder and grabbed her holstered daggers before setting off down the stair's after her. She only needed to follow Sera's laugh.. plus a slew of vexed nobles shoved aside by the rogue. On the down the main hall she called a quick invite to Bianca and Varric, because only piercing weapons into a poor looking Corypheus could improve morale at this point. Without a word Varric, with Bianca in hand, hurried after. Sera's "Who wants to give Coriphenus a peace of their mind?" followed by a "Me first" attracted even more attention to the over stuffed dummy. By the time the dwarves made it to the overzealous elf a queue had began, already stretched back to the armory door. Bull and The Chargers, of course, formed most of the line. Random members from all parts of the inquisition began following the crowd: a few of the queen's army, inquisition scouts and soldiers even a Grey Warden joined in. Anything to keep them inspired.  
Kira could hear Cassandra as she parted through the crowd, "What is that.. ghastly thing?"  
She simply grinned at her friend,"Some of my artwork, dear Cassandra, don't you like it?"  
"You wouldn't insult the Inquisitor's work, would you now, Seeker?" Varric joined in and elbowed Kira with a wink.  
"No, that's not-!" she began, but was immediately interrupted by an impatient Sera. "Tadwinks!" "Okay Okay," she chuckled and slid the weapon and arrows off her shoulder and into a bouncing Sera's hand.  
"Ready?" She had plucked on her quiver and nocked an arrow into place before Kira could wrap her holster around her waist.  
"One... two.. three!" THUNK. Her arrow landed in the center of it's forehead. The crowd behind them erupted into a mix of laughter and cheers. It'd been months since she's heard their people so happy, something she's missed dearly since her return from the Fade.  
"Your turn!" Sera offered her bow, but the dwarf declined and readied her dagger.  
"No good luck kiss?" Kira pouted and offered her cheek.  
Sera laughed Kira's favorite laugh, "It's fake, ya dummy!"  
"That wasn't a no," she continued, giving her best set of puppy eyes.  
Sera planted a quick slobbery kiss on her cheek, "There. Kissed. Now hit 'em, Inky!"  
She lined the shot then with a swift flick of her wrist she nailed the dummy right where it's crotch would be. More laughter ensued, a few hands slapped her on the back and the queued continued. Varric.. Bull, with a damned war axe, Krem, Cassandra... Eventually Corypheus was more sawdust than anything and crowd parted happier than it's felt in weeks.  
"Best. Day. Ever."


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to write more Sera x Kira fluff.. but here it is!   
> Kira decided to wake Sera with a small surprise.

Sera snores.  
Loudly.  
Despite how charmingly noisy Sera typically is, Kira never would have believed she could be so loud. The first night they slept together she thought something was seriously wrong and woke her(“Wha? Whas wrong, Inky?” “Are you okay?” “I was until you woke me up, ya tit!”).. a big mistake. The first few nights she simply watched her and lovingly pondered ways to at the very least muffle the deafening sound. Once the lack of sleep began to impact her day to day she started sleeping with a pillow over her head, only to be teased by her lover every morning. Kira didn't dare tell Sera she couldn't sleep because she snored: she enjoyed waking up to her, to her bed head, her sleepy giggles, even her morning breath. Somehow, most days Sera would be the first to wake, of course it'd only take seconds before she got bored and decided it's Kira's turn to get up. Those morning's she'd either wake her with neck and face kisses. by jumping on the bed, or food, Kira's favorite morning was when she brought her leftover cookies and they spent the morning in bed. This morning, however, Kira had something planned. She made doubly sure they weren't required and she specifically told Josie this was their day off. Nothing to take away from their time together.  
A knock at the door forced a drowsy Kira out of bed, she wrapped a blanket around herself and trudged down the stairs. She opened the door with a yawn, “Mmm?” Her mouth watered at the smell of hot chocolate and cookies that flowed into the bedroom, .  
One of the kitchen workers, tray in hand, was on the other side, “I have your hot chocolate and... cookies, my lady,” they motioned to their room, “May I?”  
“Of course,” she suppressed another yawn into her blanket and lead them up the steps.  
“I see you're still getting the sleep out of your eyes: I'll only be a moment and I'll leave you lovebirds be,” the worker hurried past the dwarf to set the tray down on Kira's desk, they unmasked the plate of delicious smelling cookies and poured two cups of hot chocolate before they bowed out of the room.  
Cadash decided to give some payback to the ornery elf, “Seeeraaaa,” she sung and grabbed one of the mugs, a couple of cookies and placed them on the nightstand by her head then hopped right onto the bed. She thought she saw the elf stir, but she jumped once more for good measure.  
“Too early, Ta-,” Kira plopped down beside the elf before she could finish.  
“Well, now you're up... so hot chocolate and snuggles?” She reached for the mug but Sera yanked her into a tight hug  
“Phbbbbt, Yeah right, more like hot chocolate and snogging, you ass” she laughed and pulled her Tadwinks in for a long kiss. The rest of the morning was spent sipping hot chocolate, naked and bundled in fluffy blankets on the balcony as they watched the sun rise. The afternoon was spent asleep with the door locked, tangled in bed. It's days like this that make all this worth it for Kira.


End file.
